Graduation
by CKLHand
Summary: Jill and Sal do some shopping just before Sal's high school graduation, only to find themselves in a hostage situation. Will they get out before the Commencement exercises? Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters created by Spelling-Goldberg.
1. Chapter 1

Graduation

**Some of the events in here may seem a little far fetched, but they did actually happen here. Thank you to everyone who contributed ideas on this and my last story. You know who you are. The hostage negotiations came from a website. FF won't let me post links, so if you want to know where to find it, let me know. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1

Sal Munroe woke up early on the day of her graduation. It was going to be a busy day. She had lots of things to do to prepare. Number one on her list was shopping. She and her big sister Jill were going to do a lot of it. Kris couldn't make it. She had a previous engagement. Sal bounded out of her room and over to the spare bed that doubled as a couch in the living room.

"Jill! Jill! Time to wake up! Let's go!" Sal yanked the covers off of her sister who was trying to keep them on. Jill grumbled. She rolled over and tried to keep sleeping. "Come ON, Jill!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up already! Let me get dressed and have some coffee and breakfast, then we'll go." Jill grumbled good naturedly as she climbed out of bed. Jill stumbled into the bathroom to shower and dress. She passed Kris, who was still asleep in the bedroom.

"Lucky!"

Sal bounced out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She started the coffee maker. Her sisters weren't always sociable before the first cup. Kris staggered out to the kitchen. "Isn't kind of early, Sal?" She grumbled.

"Nah. It's 8:00 the stores open at 10:00. I've got lots to do. Shopping first! DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAA! CHARGE IT!!!!!!"

"Go easy on those credit cards, sis. Bills need to be paid," Kris told her.

"You're sounding like Bosley," Jill said as she came into the kitchen. Sal had been scrambling some eggs, and she now put them on plates to serve her sisters. She put one in front of Jill, who dived in. Sal made some toast and juice, and the sisters sat down to eat.

"First, I need a dress to wear to graduation tonight. I need nylons and shoes as well," Sal informed her sisters.

"We also need to get your hair and nails done," Jill added.

"Who's paying for all of this?" Kris wanted to know.

"I am, " Jill said. "It's my graduation gift to Sal."

"And I have some money saved up so I'm kicking in."

"But what about...." Kris started to ask as Jill cleared her throat and shook her head.

"What about what?" Sal demanded to know.

"What about picking Grandma and Grandpa up at their hotel?" Kris backpedaled.

"It will get done. Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time." Jill reassured Kris. Kris sighed in exasperation.

"Are you ready, Sal?" Jill asked her youngest sister as she got up from the table.

"Yeah. I just need to grab my purse," Sal said as she put her plate in the sink. "See ya, Kris." Sal and Jill went out the door.

"Sure, leave me with the dishes," Kris muttered as she watched them go out the door.

* * *

Sal and Jill hit the stores in the Oceanside Mall. They stopped first at Miss Cherie's Boutique, the clothing store where Sal worked. Sal picked out a beautiful light blue dress, suitable for both graduation and dancing afterwards. Miss Cherie, her boss, sold it to her at a discount. They next went to the department store where they bought nylons and make up. Jill promised to help Sal with hers for graduation. Sal was having the time of her life. She didn't get to spend very much time with Jill, so the excursion was fun for both of them. They stopped at the shoe store, and the hair salon. Then they went to the nail salon. Sal hadn't had her nails done professionally before, and it was a new experience for her. The morning passed very quickly. Soon it was lunch time.

"Hey, let's go to the restaurant over there," Jill suggested.

"Yeah, and I'm starving," Sal said. The morning had really been a busy one. They headed for the restaurant. They chatted while they waited for a table. Sal saw some friends from school and waved to them. The two sisters were eventually seated.

"Are you excited for graduation?" Jill asked.

"Yeah, I am. "

"Have you given any thought to what you're going to do next?"

"Yeah."

"Well, tell me!"

"I will when the time is right. I'm going to go to college, and then I'll take it from there."

Their food arrived, and halted any further conversation for a bit. When they were done, they paid the check and decided to head for home.

"Wait a minute, " Sal said.

"What?"

"I want to go back to my store and get that purse I saw. It matched the dress perfectly."

"OK, but we'll have to make it quick. Kris should be getting Grandma and Grandpa soon. They'll want to see you and take pictures before your graduation starts."

"I know. Grandpa sure loves his camera." The two sisters laughed as they went back to the clothing store. Sal looked at the purses again. She held up two blue ones side by side to make her choice. There was a loud commotion out in the mall. People were screaming and there were sounds of gunfire. Sal looked up in surprise. Jill ran to the door of the clothing store, gun drawn. She saw a man dressed in black and wearing a ski mask heading her way. She ducked back and fired a few shots. The man ran into the clothing store. "Everyone down!" he ordered. Jill ran over to Sal.

"Do what he says," she told her. Sal dropped her packages and hit the floor.

"Nobody move, and no one will get hurt," the man commanded. He noticed Jill had a gun. "Hey, Blondie! Drop the gun!"

"OK, OK," Jill put the gun on the ground and kicked it away from her. The man picked it up. "Hands on your head and face down on the floor, Blondie," he commanded. Jill complied. She stretched out on the floor next to Sal. "Oh, great!" thought Sal. "There goes graduation."

* * *

Kris was busy straightening up the house in preparation for her grandparents' arrival. She finished the last of the dishes and put them away. She ran a quick vaccuum over the living room floor, and straightened the covers on Jill's bed. She made sure everything was tidy. Kris picked up the phone and called her friend Kelly.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kel, it's me. Do you think I could borrow your car for a while?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Sal and Jill took off for some shopping in mine. I need to go pick up my grandparents."

"Sure. I'll even drive you. Be there in a bit."

"Thanks, Kelly. See you in a few." Kris hung up the phone and turned on the radio. A breaking news bulletin was on. There was a hostage situation at one of the local malls. Kris gasped as the Oceanside Mall and Miss Cherie's Boutique where the hostages were were named. It was the mall Jill and Sal had planned on going to, and the store Sal worked in. Kris hoped they had left the mall before the hostage incident. Kelly soon arrived. Kris let her in. Kelly noticed Kris' worried expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Did you hear the news?"

"No. Why?"

"There's a hostage situation at the mall and in the store where Sal works. I hope Jill and Sal left before it started. I'm going to call Jill on the car phone right now." Kris picked up the phone and dialed. The phone rang and rang on the other end. Kris finally hung up in exasperation. "There's no answer."

"Maybe they stopped off someplace to get something to eat," Kelly suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. Something doesn't feel right, though...."

The phone rang. Kris answered. "Hello?...... Oh, hi, Grandpa....... I was just getting ready to leave.......OK, I'll be there in a bit. Have Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul arrived yet? OK.....see you soon. 'Bye." Kris hung up the phone. "That was my Grandpa, " she told Kelly. "He's getting impatient. Sal's graduation isn't until this evening, and he wants to see her before it starts. I sure hope she and Jill come home soon."

"Well, let's go get him. Did your aunt and uncle get in?"

"Yes, they took a taxi to the hotel. Maybe we should ask Bosley if we can borrow the station wagon. I'm sure he'll let us." With that, the two friends left the beach house to go pick up Kris' relatives.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jill and Sal sat side by side on the floor of the clothing store. The kidnapper had allowed everyone to sit up. When they weren't looking, the girls attempted a quick whispered conversation. "I wonder what he wants," Jill said as she watched their captor.

"I really don't know, but I hope this is over soon," Sal replied. "I've worked too long and hard for my graduation to miss it."

"I know you have, and you won't if I can help it," Jill continued to keep an eye on the captor. He turned around.

"HEY! You two! No talking!" He ordered as he waved his gun. Jill and Sal were immediately silent. The man went to the phone on the counter. He picked it up and started to dial.

"Hello, information? I want the contest line number for radio station KISN FM. 555-9874. Thank you. " He put down the phone.

"I can't believe he's calling a radio station at a time like this!" Jill whispered so only Sal could hear her. Sal shook her head in disbelief.

"Turn on the radio to KISN FM." The bandit ordered Miss Cherie, Sal's boss.

"I don't know which station that is," she stammered with fear in her voice.

"97.1" Sal supplied the information. "I listen to them sometimes, " she whispered to Jill.

Miss Cherie turned the radio on and tuned in to 97.1. The thug picked up the phone again. He dialed, and waited a few moments for his call to go through. The DJ at the station picked up.

"Hello, KISN. What would you like to hear today?"

"My name is Clifford. I'm at a boutique in a mall in Los Angeles. I am waiting here while we work out negotiations for my buddy to be released from prison."

The DJ was rather surprised, but decided to go along with the kidnapper to help obtain an end to the hostage situation. "Well, Clifford. My name is Shawn. Can I help you with anything? "

"I'm here at the Oceanside Mall. I have five people in the store, besides me . I have some teenage girls, an older girl, and the woman who runs the establishment. If my demands are met, they will all be able to go home safely. I want my friend Clint Jones to be released from prison. Then I want a jet and money to take us over to Europe."

"Clifford, I'll see what I can do."

Jill watched the exchange as she tried to formulate a plan for escape. She could see police officers outside the store in the mall. They were talking on their walkie-talkies and holding their guns. Jill hoped they were planning a rescue.

* * *

Several police officers, including Chief Mitchell of the LAPD, met at the radio station KISN. During a commercial break, the officers talked to Shawn the DJ. Poor Shawn had answered the phone and found himself as a hostage negotioator.

"Shawn, I realize that you've been put in a rather difficult position, but with your help, we can hopefully bring a peaceful end to this standoff," Chief Mitchell told him. "The hostage taker will obviously talk to you, so this is what we need you to do. The negotiator's first priority at the beginning of a negotiation is to gather information. A lot of information will come from other officers at the scene who have scouted the area or run background checks on the hostage-takers, but the negotiator can learn a lot from the hostage-takers themselves. The negotiator must find out who the hostage-takers are, why they are holding people hostage, what their demands are and who their leader is, if there is more than one. At the same time, the negotiator is paying close attention to the hostage-taker's responses, mannerisms and general attitude in order to create a rough psychologicalprofile. This can give the negotiator some clues as to how the hostage-taker might respond to certain situations -- a negotiator deals very differently with a depressed, suicidal captor than with a cold, rational pragmatist.

"One of us will be with you at all times to help you out.

"Hostage negotiators may work in teams, with a primary and a secondary negotiator. The secondary negotiator listens in on all the communications between police and the hostage-taker, takes notes and then provides support, coaching and suggestions to the primary negotiator. Sometimes, the primary just "gets stuck" and can't think of the correct thing to say, so the secondary can provide assistance.  
The primary objectives of a negotiator are:

"Prolong the situation.  
The longer a hostage situation lasts, the more likely that it will end peacefully. Tactics include stalling while an official with more authority is consulted, getting deadlines pushed back, focusing the hostage-takers' attention on details such as what type of airplane they want and asking them open-ended questions rather than yes/no questions.

"Ensure the safety of the hostages.  
This means convincing the hostage-taker to allow medical treatment or release for sick or injured hostages, negotiating the delivery of food and water and negotiating the release of as many hostages as possible. Getting some of the hostages out of the situation not only ensures their safety, but it also simplifies the situation in the event that an armed assault becomes necessary. In addition, released hostages can provide invaluable information about the locations and habits of the captors and the other hostages.

"Keep things calm.  
From the initial assault through the first hours of negotiations, hostage-takers can be extremely volatile. They're usually angry about whatever perceived injustice has led them to take hostages, and they are filled with adrenaline following the excitement of their attack. Angry, excited people with machine guns are not good for hostages. The negotiator should never argue with a hostage-taker and never say no to a demand. Instead, the negotiator should use delaying tactics or make a counter-offer. Above all, the negotiator should keep a positive, upbeat attitude, reassuring the hostage-taker that everything will eventually work out peacefully.

"Foster the growth of relationships between negotiator and hostage-taker and between hostage-taker and hostages.  
The negotiator must seem credible to the captor. That is, the negotiator must act like he or she understands the reasons for the hostage-taker's actions but still come across as strong -- not just eager to please. The negotiator can also encourage activities that require cooperation and interaction between the captors and the hostages, such as sending food and medical supplies in bulk packages that have to be prepared. When the hostage-taker gets to know the hostages and sees them as human beings, it becomes more difficult to execute them."

"This is not what I had planned on when I came to work today." Shawn said as the commercial break ended and he started another song."I will do my best to help out. I hope we can get this resolved soon."

"That is our primary goal," Chief Mitchell told him.

Kris and Kelly drove up to the hotel where Kris' grandparents and aunt and uncle were staying. Kelly gave the car keys to the valet on duty, and she and Kris went inside. They went to the relatives' hotel room. Kris knocked on the door. It was answered by her Grandma.

"Grandma!" Kris huggged her Grandma. She saw her Grandpa, aunt, and, uncle in the room as well, and hugged them all.

"Hello, Kris!" Grandpa, Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Paul all said.

"It's nice to see everyone," Kris said with false cheer in her voice. "You've all met my friend, Kelly Garrett?" They all nodded and shook Kelly's hand.

Uncle Paul looked at Kris closely.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Kris bit her lip and tried to think of a way to tell them without worrying them. "I'm just nervous and excited for Sal's graduation tonight," she said as she picked up her purse and her keys. "Have you all had lunch yet? There's a cute little diner called Whataburger on the way home. We can get something there."

"Sounds like a great idea," Grandpa said. "Let me get my camera."

They left the hotel room and piled into the station wagon that Bosley had so generously loaned them. Kelly drove so that Kris could visit with her relatives. Kris was preoccupied, and her uncle could tell something was bothering her. They pulled up to the Whataburger diner. Kelly parked the car and they all went inside. Over hamburgers and shakes, the family reminisced. The diner staff turned on the tv over the counter. Everyone's attention was distracted by the breaking news situation at the mall. They sat transfixed as the reporter interviewed witnesses to the shooting and hostage takeover. Kris couldn't take her eyes off the screen. Her hand inadvertently flew to her mouth.

"Is that what's bothering you, Krissy?" Uncle Paul asked.

Kris looked down at her food for a moment before answering. "Yeah," she said. "I didn't want to tell you, but Jill and Sal went shopping at that mall today. They were hoping to be home by now, and they aren't. There is no answer on the car phone, and I'm really worried."

"Kris, we're your family. You should've told us." Grandpa said as he patted her hand.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll try again when we get out to the car." Everyone quickly finished their food and got back into the station wagon. Kris picked up the phone and dialed her car phone. "Still no answer," she said after several rings. The car pulled up to the beach house. They went inside. Jill and Sal still weren't home. Kris turned on the tv. There was a live report from the mall.

"We are here at the Oceanside Mall where there is a hostage situation going on. About 12:30 this afternoon, a gunman allegedly opened fire in the center court of the mall. He shot at several people, but no one was seriously wounded. His name is Clifford Albertson. He has barricaded himself in one of the clothing stores in the mall, and taken five people, all women, hostages. His demands are that his friend Clint Jones be released from prison, and they get money and a jet to take them to Europe. He has been communicating with local radio station KISN."

"Andrea, do we know anything about the people inside the store, other than they are all women?" The newscaster asked the reporter.

"Not at this time, Bob," Andrea the reporter answered. "I will have more details as this story develops. Back to you."

"That was Andrea McKay reporting live from the Oceanside Mall," Bob the newscaster said as Kris turned down the sound on the tv.

"Kris, I think if anyone can find anything out about this hostage situation, Charlie can. I think we should call him." Kelly spoke up. "We can tune the car radio to KISN."

"Let's go to the office, then," Kris said. "I'm sorry, everyone, but until I know what's happened to Jill and Sal, I won't rest easy. Make yourselves comfortable. There's food in the fridge, and plenty of bed space to stretch out on if you want a nap. Or you can go for a walk on the beach. I have spare keys hanging up in the kitchen. I'll report in as soon as I can."

The older adults nodded and reassured Kris as she and Kelly left. Kris picked up the car phone. She tried her own car phone one more time. Still no answer. Kris dialed Sabrina's phone. "Bree? Can you meet us at the office in ten minutes? Kelly and I think Jill and Sal might be involved in that hostage situation at the mall. Yeah, see you then. Thanks, Bree."

Kris next dialed Bosley's number. "Hi, Boz. It's me, Kris. I think Jill and Sal are involved in the hostage situation. I hate to bother you on your day off, but we need to call Charlie and see if he can help get this resolved quickly. Thanks, Boz." Kris hung up the phone and sighed.

"Everything is going to be alright," Kelly reassured her friend.

* * *

Jill leaned back against the counter in the boutique and watched their captor closely. He had been staring at her off and on since the hostage takeover began. She was used to men staring at her, but not like this. Finally, he came over to her, and sat down beside her. Jill edged away.

"I know you," he said as he looked her over. Jill felt her flesh crawl.

"You do?"

"Yes. You're Jill Munroe, the race car driver. I saw you when you came in third at LeMans."

"How nice."

"You know, you're really pretty."

"Thanks."

"Maybe later on, you and I could get together." Jill didn't answer. Clifford went to the phone and called the radio station again. Jill shook her head in revulsion.

"Yikes, that was close," Sal whispered.

"We may be able to use it to our advantage."

"Yuck. I'd rather be stuck here than to have to do anything with that creep."

"Sometimes, you just do what you have to."

Sal shuddered as Clifford's voice came over the radio. "Hey, Shawn! Have you had time to work on my demands?"

"Well, hi, Clifford. We're working on some details here. Are the hostages alright?"

"Yeah. They're fine."

"We need to know what kind of jet you would like. And how far are you planning on going, so we can figure out how much fuel you will need."

"I want a private jet, fully stocked with a bar and food. Not much of a flight crew other than the pilots. I'll be going to Paris, so I will need enough fuel to get across the country and then the Atlantic."

"Clifford, this may take awhile. Does anyone need any food or water?"

Clifford looked around the room. He looked at Jill and Sal, Miss Cherie, and the two teenage girls. They all shook their heads.

"They say no. Maybe later."

"Ok, Clifford. I'll get working on that jet."

Clifford hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly and Kris pulled up in front of the Townsend Agency. They saw Sabrina's car parked in front. Parking the station wagon, they ran inside.

Sabrina and Bosley each gave Kris a hug as the phone rang. Bosley answered.

"Townsend Associates."

"Hello, Bosley, Angels."

"Hi, Charlie."

"I've been looking into this hostage situation. The perpetrator is Clifford Albertson. He recently got out of jail. He was in for second degree murder, and he was approved for parole. He was apparently a model citizen while in jail. He did what he was told, and never got into trouble. He made friends with Clint Jones, who is still serving time. Albertson thought Jones should have been paroled as well. When Jones' parole was denied, Albertson decided to take matters into his own hands."

"So what can we do now, Charlie?" Kris asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm afraid there isn't much, Kris. The police are negotiating with Albertson through a local radio station."

"We've heard some of it," Sabrina said as the others nodded.

"Charlie, do you think you can get floor plans of the mall?" Kris asked.

"I can, but I don't want you to do anything drastic, Angel. I know your sisters are possibly in there, but this is one time we will have to step back and let the police do their job. I'll get you the floor plans, but only on the condition that you consult with the police before you do anything."

"Yes, Charlie. Thanks."

Charlie hung up.

"I'm going down there as soon as we get those plans," Kris said with determination.

"Kris, you heard what Charlie said." Bosley admonished.

"I did. I promise I won't do anything drastic. I will be one of the crowd of concerned friends and relatives." Bosley and the Angels had to be satisfied with that.

"Ok," said Bosley, "but we are going with you."

* * *

Shawn nervously sat at the panel in the control room of the radio station. Being a hostage negotiator was very nerve wracking. He played song after song, ran the commercial breaks and promos, and talked to Clifford. There were armed police officers in and around the station, as well as at the mall. Clifford called on the special line that had been set up for him.

"Hi, Clifford."

"Hi, Shawn. How are you coming on the jet?"

"We're still working on it. How is everyone?"

Clifford looked around the room. "He wants to know how everyone is."

"Fine," they all answered faintly.

''They say they are fine. How about getting my buddy out of jail?" Clifford demanded.

"We're working on it. Things like this take time. Can I play you a song in the meantime? Anything you want."

"How about Pink Floyd's _Another Brick in the Wall_?" Clifford asked.

"You got it," Shawn said as he found the song and started to play it. He hung up.

Chief Mitchell entered the control room. "Shawn, we're having trouble with the jet and the release of Clifford's buddy. The warden has said no way. However, we have a plan that may work. We are going to let Clifford think he's getting the jet and his buddy, and lure him out of the store. Then we will take him down."

"I hope that works." Shawn wiped some beads of perspiration off of his forehead.

* * *

Jill and Sal sat on the floor of Miss Cherie's Boutique. Their legs were getting cramped and they were stiff from sitting so long, as were their fellow hostages.

"Hey, Clifford," Jill said. "You know, we're all tired of sitting. Can we get up and stretch our legs a bit? We promise not to try anything."

"Alright, you can all get up for five minutes. No talking amongst yourselves. " Everyone nodded.

"What about bathroom breaks?" Sal asked. "We've been here a long time."

"You can go one at a time. Each of you will wait your turn out here until the person ahead of you comes out. "

"Sounds reasonable," Jill said. She waited until Clifford directed the first of the hostages toward the employee bathroom in the back of the store. Then she quickly pulled Sal aside. "I have a plan. I want you to go to the bathroom last, and try to get away. Call Kris and let her know what's going on. I'll distract him, so he won't notice you're gone right away."

Sal looked at Clifford to make sure he wasn't watching them. "But what about you and the others? I don't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Sal nodded and waited for her turn in the bathroom.

Sal watched as the other hostages went one by one into the back of the store and came back. Soon it was Sal's turn. She went into the employee rest room and used it. When she was done, she poked her head out to see what Clifford was doing. Jill had lured him over to a far corner of the store with his back to Sal and was engaging him in conversation. From the looks of it, it entailed getting together for a romantic interlude at a later date. Sal ducked back away so she wouldn't be in Clifford's line of vision. The employee/emergency entrance was right next to the bathroom. Sal managed to disable the alarm and quickly slipped out the door. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could go. She was unprepared for the sight of the SWAT team at the end of the hall with rifles raised. "FREEZE!!!!" They ordered. Sal stopped with her arms raised.

"I was one of the hostages. I managed to get out."

"How did you do that?" one of the SWAT team asked.

"He let us go to the bathroom. I slipped out the back."

"Is everyone OK in there?"

Sal nodded. "Yeah, but we're all anxious to get home."

"We're working on it, Miss."

"Can I go now?"

"The police will want to talk to you."

"I will, I promise. I want to let my family know that I'm OK. And I will stay away from the media until the police talk to me."

"What's your name, Miss?"

"Sarah Munroe."

"Ok, Miss Munroe. You can go. Just give us your name, address and phone number first, so we can contact you. We'll let the officers outside know you are coming so they don't shoot you."

"Thanks."

Sal gave them the necessary information, and the cops let her go. She went out a back entrance of the mall, and kept close to the side of the building. She worked her way around to the front of the building. Sal saw a lot of media vehicles from the local news outlets present. She also saw a welcome sight: Kris, Bosley, and the other Angels waiting near the entrance of the mall. Sal walked away from the mall, and then approached it as if she were part of the crowd who had gathered in front of the mall. She threaded her way through the crowd to where Kris and the others were. She touched Kris' arm. Kris turned around. When she saw her little sister right behind her, she grabbed her in fierce hug.

"Where did you come from?" Kris demanded to know.

"Inside. Jill's still in there. I managed to get out when he let us go to the bathroom. There might be trouble when he notices that I'm missing."

Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley each gave Sal a hug. "Let's take this slimeball down," Sabrina said.

* * *

Jill knew she couldn't keep Clifford occupied forever. Sooner or later he would notice Sal was missing. Sooner happened first. Clifford took his attention away from Jill and looked around the room.

"Hey! Someone is missing. The girl with her hair and nails done up all fancy."

Jill thought fast and prayed for a miracle. "She might still be in the bathroom. She said she wasn't feeling well." Clifford muttered to himself and started to head for the bathroom to check. The phone rang. Jill sent up a silent prayer of gratitude. Clifford instead went to the counter where the phone was.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Clifford," Shawn said. "I think we have something for you. A plane is waiting for you at the airport. It is fueled and stocked with everything you need to make it to Europe."

"And my buddy?"

"He's on his way to the mall right now."

"As soon as he gets here, I will start releasing hostages."

Everyone in the store breathed a sigh of relief and hoped he was telling the truth. Clifford hung up the phone.

At the radio station, Shawn also hung up the phone. "I hope he believed me."

"Well, you weren't exactly lying to him. His buddy will be meeting him at the mall. They will just go back to prison together."

* * *

Kris, the Angels, Sal, and Bosley met with the police captain, Captain Metcalf, in charge of the unit assigned to the mall. They went into a conference room where Kris spread out the floor plans on the table. Metcalf looked at the best vantage points near Miss Cherie's Boutique, and using his walkie-talkie, stationed officers and SWAT team members in them. He got on the phone to Chief Mitchell and coordinated plans with him for a take down.

"OK, this is what we're doing," he told everyone as he pointed to the map. "This is Miss Cherie's boutique here. We will have men stationed directly across from the store on both the main and upper levels. The mall has been evacuated, so there is less chance of hitting an innocent bystander. This right here is the door that Sarah managed to escape through. There will be a man right outside of it. We have men on the rooftop of the mall and the adjacent buildings. Albertson is not going to get away. You people will be escorted back outside so that you will be out of the danger zone. We are also going to clear the area of bystanders and the media."

"But my sister is still in there," Kris protested.

"We will get her out, Miss. You have to stand back and let us do our job."

Kris gave a resigned sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The phone rang in the boutique. Clifford answered. "Yeah, Shawn."

"I've got good news for you, Clifford. Your buddy should be arriving at the mall any minute now. As soon as he gets there, you have to start letting people go or no one will go anywhere."

"You've got it."

Jill could see Clifford's buddy Clint Jones being escorted into the mall under heavy police guard. He was cuffed, and had a cop holding onto each of his arms. They led him over to the doorway of the clothing store. Clifford put down the phone and went to the door. "Cuffs off, first," he said.

The cops complied. "You three may go now," he said to Miss Cherie and the two girls. He let them out of the store, and they were escorted out of the mall by police. They found the waiting arms of their friends and family outside. "You, Blondie, will stay with me for the time being," he said to Jill. Clifford took Jill by the arm. He put a gun to her side. "OK, boys, no funny stuff. I've still got one hostage here. I will hold onto her until Clint and I are safely on that jet."

Jill let herself be led out of the store. She knew she would be taking a chance by attempting to escape, but decided to take it anyway. As soon as she was out, she elbowed Clifford in the stomach and then knocked his gun out of his hand. She gave him a round house kick to the jaw, and knocked him out. Clint dived for Clifford's gun, but Jill beat him to it. She held it on him as the cops trained their sniper rifles on the two murderers. Clint and Clifford were quickly cuffed and escorted back to jail. Jill was escorted out of the mall and saw the people most near and dear to her in the crowd. People started applauding. Jill blushed. She hugged her sisters and co-workers. Police Captain Metcalf came over to the group.

"Miss Munroe, that was very brave of you. Your efforts today will not go unnoticed."

"Thank you."

Miss Cherie approached the group. "Miss Munroe, I am most grateful for what you did. You may have any item you wish in my store."

"Thank you, Miss Cherie. Officer, we left our packages and personal belongings in there. Can we go back and get them? Clifford never touched them."

Captain Metcalf thought for a moment.

"Please? We bought them for my sister's graduation tonight."

"Very well. You may have them."

"Sal, you can have the purse you wanted for free." Miss Cherie said.

"Thank you." The group was escorted back into the mall where they retrieved their belongings.

"I'm sure glad that's over," Sal said as the group left after giving statements to the police. "Now we have more pressing matters to attend to."

"Let's go home and get you ready for graduation," Kris said as they all piled into the Angels' cars.

* * *

At the radio station, Shawn breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that Clifford had been captured. Chief Mitchell thanked him profusely for his part in the drama, even though he had played it unwillingly. Shawn's shift had ended an hour ago, but he couldn't quit until the crisis was resolved. His replacement clapped him on the back as they passed each other going in and out of the control room. Shawn went home and hugged his family very tightly.

* * *

Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Lydia and Uncle Paul saw the final moments of the hostage crisis on tv. They heard the reporter announce that no one had been injured, and all of the hostages were free. They whooped with joy. They saw Jill come out of the mall with the police, and Kris, Sal, the Angels, and Bosley hug her. They were very glad everyone was safe. They decided to throw a party. They scouted through the kitchen to see what was available. Grandma and Aunt Lydia whipped up a cake. Grandpa found a bottle of wine. Uncle Paul and Aunt Lydia found the good china and table cloth, and set the table. Grandpa and Uncle Paul took a cab to the store for some drinks and more refreshments.. A little while later, the entire gang pulled up to the beach house. They all trooped inside.

"What is this?" Kris asked as she saw the spread.

"We are celebrating the safe return of two of our favorite girls," Grandpa said as he snapped pictures. "This will be a story to tell back home."

"Oh, Grandpa," Sal said as she hugged him and then the rest of her relatives. They partied for awhile until Sal noticed the time.

"Oh! I need to get ready! It's almost 4:00, and I need to be there by 6:00."

"We'd all better get ready, then," Sabrina said as she, Kelly, and Bosley took their leave.

"See you guys then!" Sal called after them. She hurried to her room and put on her new blue dress, nylons, and new shoes. Then she went into the bathroom where Jill helped her with her makeup.

"In spite of everything, today was fun. Ok, it wasn't so much fun being held at gunpoint, but other than that, it was fun," Sal said as Jill skillfully applied the eye makeup.

"Hold still. I had fun spending time with you."

"Next time we go shopping, let's not get held hostage. It was just a little too much excitement for one day."

Sal came out of the bathroom a short while later looking absolutely stunning. The dress clung to her slender form. It had a modest neckline and short sleeves. It was the prescribed length for a graduation dress. Sal turned a few times in the living room as her Grandma and Aunt dabbed at their eyes. Grandpa snapped pictures.

"You look so grown up," Grandma said.

"And you look so much like your mother," Aunt Lydia said.

"That reminds me," Kris exclaimed. She ran into her bedroom and came back with a small package. Jill came to stand beside her. "Sal, Jill and I both want you to have this. It's something very special."

Sal opened the package to find an opal necklace inside. "It's Mom's!" she gasped. "I remember seeing her wearing this. Thank you both." She hugged her sisters.

"Don't cry or you will ruin your makeup," Jill told her and helped her put the necklace on. It went perfectly with the dress.

Grandpa snapped a couple more pictures. "I want to get you in your cap and gown, Sal," he said.

"OK, but then I need to leave. Mark will be picking me up soon." Sal ran into her bedroom and put on the cap and gown. She came back to the living room where Grandma and Aunt Lydia once again dabbed at their eyes while Grandpa took some more pictures. The doorbell rang. Kris answered it to find Mark on the doorstep. He came in and was introduced to everyone. Grandpa took a couple of pictures of Mark and Sal together, and then they left. Kris and Jill watched them go and smiled fondly.

"She's growing up," Kris said.

"Yeah, she is." Jill agreed. "I wonder if Charlie will come to the graduation." .

"Sal sent him and invitation, so maybe, but you know he won't let us see him," Kris replied as everyone started to get ready to go to the graduation. Kelly, Sabrina, and Bosley came back to help with the transportation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Dwight D. Eisenhower High School Class of 1979 lined up just outside the football field. The guys wore black gowns and the girls wore gold. Sal and Mark shared a quick kiss before finding their places in line. Soon the music of Pomp and Circumstance played over the football field. The audience stood as the graduates filed into the rows of chairs that had been placed for them. Sal looked around the crowd and found the faces she was looking for. She smiled and waved at them. They waved back. The last of the graduates took their place and the class was seated. The invocation was given. Principal Adams gave the welcome.

"Good Evening, everyone," she began. "We welcome you to the commencement exercises for the Class of 1979. We are pleased to have our graduates and their honored guests present. Before we get started, I would like to welcome our special guest, Chief of Police Daniel Mitchell from the LAPD. He has a special award to present. Chief Mitchell." The graduates murmurmed among themselves as they wondered what the award was for and who had earned it. Chief Mitchell took the podium.

"Is Jill Munroe in the audience?"

Jill stood up.

"Ms. Munroe, please come forward." Jill looked at her friends and family and shrugged at their questioning glances. "As you know, there was a hostage situation today at a local mall," Chief Mitchell continued as Jill reached him. "Ms. Munroe risked her own personal safety to help capture a dangerous criminal. Ms. Munroe, you are a former police officer. On behalf of the citizens of Los Angeles, and the LAPD, I present you with the Medal of Valor, the LAPD's highest award for bravery." He pinned it to the lapel of her jacket as the audience rose to its feet and applauded. He shook Jill's hand, and then saluted her, even though she no longer wore a policeman's uniform. She saluted back, and returned to her seat, amidst the thunderous applause. Principal Adams once again came to the podium.

"The rest of the evening is outlined on your program. We will now have a musical number by the school choir, followed by Mr. James Wilhelm, Superintendant of Schools. After Mr. Wilhelm, we will present the diplomas." The graduates cheered. Mrs. Adams glowered at them."After the presentation of diplomas, the choir will sing ' A Parting and a Blessing, ' and then we will dismiss. Mr. Wilhelm."

Sal sat quietly as she listened to the speaker talk about entering adulthood and decision making. He also talked about career choices. Sal had decided, but wanted to wait until after the graduation festivities to tell everyone. Mr. Wilhelm finished and sat down. The audience applauded. Mrs. Adams rose and returned to the podium. "We will now have the presentation of diplomas. First row of graduates, please rise and approach the stand." The first row rose and did as they were told. The names were read in alphabetical order. Row after row approached the stage, waited for their name to be called, switched their tassels from right to left, shook hands, crossed the stage, and returned to their seats. Soon it was time for Sal's row. She stood and went to the stage with her row. Finally, her name was called. "Sarah Jeanine Munroe." Sal followed the protocol without incident. She smiled at the people who were family and who she considered to be family. She waved her diploma in the air and returned to her seat. Sal opended the diploma to make sure it was really hers. She found an envelope inside and opened it. Inside was a letter from Jensen and Jensen, a local law firm.

_"Dear Miss Munroe," _it said.

__

"One of ourc clients has chosen you to recieve a special full ride scholarship to the college of your choice. He wishes to remain anonymous. An account has been set up in your name at the First National Bank. Bring this letter and your photo ID to the bank to access your account. This scholarship will cover your tuition, books, and living expenses for the next four years. Use it wisely and enjoy college. "

It was signed by the CEO's of Jensen and Jensen.

Sal read the letter several times over to make sure she wasn't imagining it. She had a pretty good idea of who might've sent it. Her eyes scanned the crowd until she found a rather distinguished looking gentleman wearing a hat and sunglasses seated directly behind Bosley, the Angels, and her family. He touched his hat in salute. Sal blew him a kiss. Kris and Jill, thinking the kiss was for them, blew one back. Sal smiled. The last of the graduates crossed the stage. The entire class jumped to its feet amid cheers, whistles, and noisemakers. They threw their hats in the air. Sal caught hers on the way back down. This was going to be a night she would treasure forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sal had had a 2 am curfew. She enjoyed every minute of the graduation parties and dance afterwards. It was the day after, and Sal was sleeping late. Kris came in to wake her. "Come on, sleepy head! Grandma and Grandpa, as well as Uncle Paul and Aunt Lydia want to see you before they leave."

Sal grumbled, but got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. She came out to the living room and saw all of her relatives there. She sat down on the couch between her grandparents. "I'd like to get a couple more pictures before we leave, Sal," Grandpa told her.

"Awwwww, Grandpa!" Sal knew that protesting was pointless. "At least let me comb my hair and brush my teeth." She went into the bathroom. The doorbell rang. Sal heard the voices of Bosley and the Angels as her sisters let them in. The doorbell rang again. This time she heard Mark's voice. She hurried with her grooming, slapped some makeup on, and returned to the living room.

"Hi, everyone," Sal said as she took a seat next to Mark. Grandpa snapped some pictures of them together. He got one of the three sisters together. He had Kris take one of Sal with him and Grandma, and then had Sabrina take one of Jill, Kris, and Sal with the grandparents. They also posed with their aunt and uncle. The phone rang.

Kris answered. "Hello? Hi, Charlie." She plugged in the speaker phone.

"Good morning, everyone. Angels, I didn't get a chance to tell you how grateful the LAPD was for your help yesterday, but I guess they let you know at the graduation."

"Yeah, they did, Charlie," Jill answered.

"Congratulations, Sal."

"Thanks."

"So, what are your plans for the future?" Charlie asked.

"Funny you should ask that, Charlie. I didn't get a chance to tell everyone yet, but inside my diploma was a letter. It said I had been awarded a full ride scholarship to the college of my choice."

"Are you sure it's not a hoax, Sal?" Kris asked.

"I haven't had a chance to check it out yet, but I'm pretty sure it's legit."

She ran into her room and came back with the letter. She handed it to Kris, who looked at it, and passed it around the room.

"That's very generous of someone," Grandpa said.

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Grandma.

"Well....." Sal paused and looked around the room. "I'm going to study the forensic sciences and criminal justice. After that, I will go to the Police Academy, and then get my credentials to be a private investigator. I want to be an Angel."

Kris and Jill hugged their younger sister. "Are you sure?"

Sal nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. It's what I want. And while I'm at it, I think it's time everyone started calling me Sarah. Sal is a little girl. Sarah is grown up."

"Sal....er.....Sarah....when you get your credentials, come see me, figuratively, of course. I will hire you." Charlie said, as Kelly, Sabrina and Bosley hugged Sal/Sarah.

"Well, then, Sarah, I will let you get back to your celebrating. "

"Thanks for everything, Charlie. I love you!'

"I love you too, Sal," Charlie said with emotion in his voice. Sarah didn't bother to correct him

"We've got one more gift for you....Sarah," Kris said. "We've been callling you Sal since you were a baby. This is going to take some getting used to. Come outside." The whole group got to their feet.

"Wait a minute," Jill said. She went into the bedroom and came back in a minute with a scarf. "Grandpa, you might want your camera for this one."

She blindfolded Sarah and led her out to the front of the beach house with everyone else in tow. She stopped in the driveway and took off the blindfold. "OK, you can look." Sitting in the driveway was a bright red VW convertible. Sarah shrieked when she saw it. "It's from all of us, Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Lydia, and Uncle Paul too," Kris told her as she handed her the keys. "It's paid for and insured for six months. Enjoy your wheels, little sister." Grandpa took a picture of Sarah standing next to the car. Then she hugged everyone.

"You guys are great!" She told them. "I love you all!" Sarah climbed into her new car with Mark and started the engine. Everyone stood clear as Sarah backed down the driveway. She waved at everyone and took off. They all heard her scream "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! " at the top of her lungs and smiled fondly. Sal, now Sarah, the little sister, had grown up and was on her way into adulthood.

The end

* * *

****

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are always welcome. So, what's next for Sal/Sarah? She's going to go to college, of course, but which one? UCLA has everything she's looking for, but dorm experiences in another college might be interesting.

Random poll questions that may or may not be used in a future story:

What do you think the Angels' favorite colors are?

If any of the Angels were to get married, what would their husbands be like?

And if any of the Angels had a big wedding, who would be in attendance? Would Bosley give any of the brides away?

Thanks for your input. Next story coming soon. (I hope)


End file.
